Letters To Candleford
by Descended From Elves
Summary: The correspondance between the lovely Mr. James Dowland and Miss Dorcas Lane. Set after James leaves at the end of the second series. R R and you get a cookie.
1. James London I

Letter's To Candleford

Disclaimer - The BBC own's this adaption of Lark Rise To Candleford.

Dorcas,  
I hope this letter finds both you and Sidney in good health. I am writing to inform you that all the financial arrangements are in place and the boy's schooling is to be continued locally, as you requested. I might request myself that you write back to this address within the next three days as I am soon to be leaving this location and taking up lodgings and temporary work in London. I hope to hear from you soon.  
James 


	2. Dorcas Candleford I

James In response to your kind concern, Sidney and I are, indeed, well, I hold the same hopes for yourself. Thank you, I could not bear to see him go away to a boarding school after his previous experience, you are indeed a kind father to him.  
Rented lodgings I assume. You really are starting again aren't you? I hope it does go well and you don't stray too far from your home, remember us here in Candleford and Larkrise.  
All my best wishes.  
Dorcas. 


	3. James London II

Dorcas I never thought I would hear that complement from you my dear, it seems you are beginning to warm to me once more, or perhaps it is easier to be complementary by hand than by mouth. I shall haope for the latter, as I assure you that I will never stray all too far from home. I do however wish to improve myself and my life, and will come back a better man or so goes my thinking, may it prove sound. But in the meantime, I think I shall enjoy the connection one feels when they have a regular correspondance by mail. You where right when you assumed rented lodgings would be my abode, I have taken rooms at a small Inn and hope to find labour work sometime soon, possibly at the docks. I hope all is well with you, feel free to complain as much as you like, you know I will listen, and read.  
Best wishes,  
James. 


	4. Dorcas Candleford II

James,  
I Would hate for you to think I am cool towards you any longer. I have put our misunderstandings and mixed emotions to the side and wish to strengthen our friendship, anything else will have to wait until you return from London. I'm sure your thinking will prove to be most sound, and if you desire to be a better man then you have all the means of making that wish a reality, only please don't push yourself too hard. I would not like to see you return an ill broken man after having such high hopes of what you would achieve. I shall ebjoy this mailing too, letters are my one weakness, as i'm sure you know. Labour work? James what are you thinking? You are a well distingushed gentleman, no matter what your background is, and you should be doing more than menial labour, surely. I do not wish to press my desires and opinions on you, but why do you not consider business, or at least working for someone elses business? I suppose this desision is yours alone but promise me you will not regret it.  
With me? Candleford goes on, much as it did when you where here. Eerything runs smoothly still and life goes on, that's all I can say really. Us country folk don't experience much change, especially since you left. Although there was one incedent. You hotel manager has taken a fancy to Miss Ruby Pratt. They stroll around the town arm in arm in the sweetest of manners. Remind you of anyone?  
Please recondsider your job choice James, for me.  
Kind regards.  
Dorcas. 


	5. James London III

Thank you Jassie J, this was such a lovely letter that I felt it had to be included. Have a cookie.  
Anyone got any ideas for a career path for James?

My dear Dorcas,  
I am touched that you are so concerned about my choices and business, but I assure you that starting again is the best course of action for me. However, for you, I will at least think again, but my mind feels clear. At the present time I am considering a completely new career, but I cannot fix my mind on what it is that will make me truly happy. As for strengthing our friendship, I find that hard with me so far from you although these letters are a great comfort to me, and I am determinded to work on it too. I do you miss you Dorcas and Sidney, of course. Please give him my regards and tell him I think of him every day. But remember that you are never far from my thoughts either and everything I have ever said to you still stands.  
With love,  
James. 


	6. Dorcas Candleford III

James,  
In that case I would wish to know what you intend to turn your many talents to, something along the lines of town planning perhaps. You want to be truly happy? That is indeed a hard thing to suceed in and perhaps you should try not to preoccupy your mind too much with impossible things, not all people can find true happiness in life, although I suppose it is commendable to try. I don't know, James, and I am sorry if this letter comes across a little confused, Laura has been ill lately and Thomas very caught up with his marriage, which by the way was wonderful, I wish you had been there. Anyway, as you can imagine I have been most hard worked of late so am incredibly tired, and have had little time, hence the lateness of this letter.  
but enough about me, how is London life suiting you? Remember Candleford is always here if you have need of a rest, i'm sure you know that, being the owner of the Hotel though.  
And as for everything you have ever said to me still standing, I do not think i would like it to be otherwise.  
Please look after yourself,  
Dorcas. 


	7. James London IV

Dorcas,  
Town planning? Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your words, Miss Lane? I still hold the opinion that my hotel and clock tower improved Candleford to no end.  
True happiness, a most elusive thing, but surely some can gain what it is they want, do you not think?  
Give my regard to Thomas, tell him that I wish him ever happiness, and I do hope that Laura will be well soon, but I ask you not to overwork yourself.  
Lonon life is primarily lonely at this point in time. I have lodgings and am presently living off my savings, but they have dwindled rather alarmingly, and town planning is looking like a very favourable option right now.  
Talking of that Hotel of mine, the new manager will be arriving in Candleford shortly, a man by the name of Patrick Teller, I do hope you will welcome him. With the Hotel up and running agai I should be reciving a sustainable amount of income, so there is no need to worry yourself over my needing a rest.  
I do hope this letter finds you well, my dear.  
James. 


	8. Dorcas Candleford IV

omgosh, i updated!

James,  
Sarcasm does not befit a woman of any social standing, surely you must know this, and whatever others may think of the clock tower, it reminds me of you more than of the hour of day.  
But a new manager? Whyever do you need one, Mr. Darson was to wed Ruby Pratt, and, assuming you have told him of his jobless state, she can hardly marry a man with no means by which to support her. I do hope you know the effect your actions may have.  
I apologise, James, I should not doubt you, I know, but remember we are not London folk and if Miss Pratt is in love with an unemployed man it will no doubt be a pretty scandal.  
But in any case, if it means you can continue to support yourself it must be a reasonable plan.  
Do keep me informed regarding your London life, and remember that the people here will always welcome you, and you simply must see Sidney soon. He is such a quiet boy, never going out to rough and tumble with the other children, i'm not sure what to think of it. But he is helpful and polite and smart all the same, so perhaps he shall take after his Father and become a rich gentleman.  
Just remember, he is your son, and needs to know you.  
Yours,  
Dorcas. 


	9. Authors Note

Ok guys, you've probably realised this by now, but this story has gone.. I had high hopes for it, and he was going to come back at the end, but the series ended and life, exams and everything got in the way.. however, you can look out for a reunion one-shot hopefully, because Gabsie Cochrane is far too miserable for Dorcas in my opinion, plus it looks like he's really pissing her off next week, my guess is that he comes down from the attic and into her room. They where scandalous times back in the day!

Anyway, I do apologise, but this story is closed, unless by some chance I manage to find some more inspiration.. sorry, and thankyou for all the reviews and reads.. You all get a cookie.

3


End file.
